fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Tournament
Mario Kart Tournament is a game for the Nintendo IC by Popple Co. It is a record breaking Mario Kart game with 52 playable characters that are included with the game. It has a story mode and a E-Store. Modes *Story Mode: The Dark Times - Stop Dimentio and get all the gang! *Grand Prix - Race 11 other racers to get the gold cup. *Time Trials - Beat the staff ghosts! *VS - A multiplayer mode that started it all! *Battles - Battle for Coins or Balloons. *Missions - Complete different tasks. *E-Store - Buy things at the E-Store! Characters Default *Mario - Medium *Luigi - Medium *Peach - Medium *Daisy - Medium *Yoshi - Medium *Birdo - Medium *Diddy Kong - Medium *Bowser Jr. - Medium *Baby Mario - Light *Baby Luigi - Light *Koopa Troopa - Light *Paratroopa - Light *Toad - Light *Toadette - Light *Bowser - Heavy *Waluigi - Heavy *Wario - Heavy *Donkey Kong - Heavy *King Boo - Heavy *Petey Piranha - Heavy Unlockable *Rosalina - Heavy (Clear the 50cc Special Cup with at least one star rank) *Lubba - Heavy (Clear 20 Time Trials, all of them in under 5 minutes) *Bob-omb Buddy - Light (Clear Level 1 in Missions) *Bob-ulk - Heavy (Clear 50cc with all star rankings) *Goomba - Light (Clear the 100cc Leaf Cup) *Paragoomba - Light (Clear Level 2 in missions) *Baby Peach - Light (Clear the 100cc Special Cup with a double star ranking) *Baby Daisy - Light (Clear 40 TIme Trials, all of them in under 5 minutes) *Goomboss - Heavy (Clear Level 3 in missions) *Big Bob-omb - Heavy (Clear 100cc in all star rankings) *Dry Bones - Light (Clear The 150cc Lightning Cup) *Dry Bowser - Heavy (Clear Level 4 in missions) *Shy Guy - Light (Clear 10 staff ghosts on Time Trials) *Fly Guy - Light (Win 300 times) *Funky Kong - Heavy (Use the Kongo Barrel 8 Times) *Dixie Kong - Medium (Clear 150cc with all star rankings) *Wiggler - Heavy (Clear Level 5 in Missions) *Blooper - Light (Clear the 200cc Flower Cup with a double star or higher rank) *Lakitu - Medium (Clear all the Retro Cups on 200cc with a star ranking or higher) *Spiny - Light (Clear Level 6 in missions) *Pianta - Heavy (Clear the boss of Level 1 with all 3 stars) *Noki - Medium (Use the Delfino Shell 16 times) *Baby Wario - Light (Collect 200 coins) *Baby Waluigi - Light (Clear Baby Park with Baby Mario and Baby Luigi) *Ludwig Von Koopa - Heavy (Clear Bowser's Castle in under 2 minutes and 45 seconds) *Lemmy Koopa - Light (Use the Circus Ball 32 Times) *Roy Koopa - Heavy (Clear all desert themed courses in 1st Place) *Iggy Koopa - Medium (Clear Level 7 in missions) *Wendy O. Koopa - Medium (Clear the boss battle in Level 2 with all female default characters) *Morton Koopa Jr. - Heavy (Clear the Star Cup on every cc.) *Larry Koopa - Medium (Clear Level 8 in missions) *Jackson Koopa - Medium (Use the Poison Guitar 64 times) *Koopatrol - Medium (Clear 20 staff ghosts on Time Trials) *Hammer Bro. - Medium (Clear the Hammer Cup in 200cc) Downloadable There will be 32 characters in the downloadable E-Store. These characters can be purchased using coins being won from races. *King K. Rool - 100 Coins (Heavy) *Kritter - 100 Coins (Medium) *Tiny Kong - 150 Coins (Medium) *Lanky Kong - 150 Coins (Medium) *Kamek - 200 Coins (Light) *Baby Bowser - 200 Coins (Medium) *Professor E. Gadd - 250 Coins (Light) *Boo - 250 Coins (Light) *Toadsworth - 300 Coins (Light) *Toadbert - 300 Coins (Light) *Shadow Mario - 350 Coins (Medium) *Mr. L - 350 Coins (Medium) *Bumpty - 400 Coins (Light) *Raven - 400 Coins (Light) *Fishin' Boo - 450 Coins (Light) *Cheep Cheep - 450 Coins (Light) *Dr. Mario - 500 Coins (Medium) *Paper Mario - 500 Coins (Medium) *Geno - 550 Coins (Medium) *Mallow - 550 Coins (Light) *Mona - 600 Coins (Medium) *Jimmy T. - 600 Coins (Heavy) *Black Jewel - 650 Coins (Heavy) *MC Ballyhoo and Big Top - 650 Coins (Medium) Gameplay The gameplay specializes the IC controls, using the arrows to drive, and using the touch screen to aim items. There are referees that appear everytime a Road Rage is performed. This also introduces the Kart Repair Store where you can buy karts using coins. Road Rages are when you press the C-Stick down when your energy bar is full. In addition, it has a vault where you can see items you have used and your best times of courses. Cups Standard Cups *Mushroom Cup - Luigi CIrcuit, Desert Caves, Toad Mall, Resort Island. *Flower Cup - Mario Circuit, DK Jungle, Delfino Island, Koopa Kitchen. *Star Cup - Daisy Circuit, Desert Plains, Yoshi Circuit, Slippery Snowbank. *Special Cup - Peach CIrcuit, Birdo Salon, Bowser Castle, Rainbow Road. Retro Cups * Shell Cup - N64 Luigi Raceway, NGC Baby Park, SNES Vanilla Lake 2, GBA Yoshi Desert. * Banana Cup - ARC Bananan Ruins, DS Tick Tock Clock, GBA Broken Pier, SNES Donut Plains 1. * Leaf Cup - N64 Toad's Turnpike, ARC Mario Highway, NGC Wario Colosseum, N64 Choco Mountain. * Lightning Cup - NGC Sherbet Land, N64 Kalimari Desert, NGC Bowser's Castle, SNES Rainbow Road. Mario Kart Wii Cups *Brick Cup - Luigi Circuit, Moo Moo Meadows, Mushroom Gorge, Toad's Factory. *Coin Cup - Mario Circuit, Coconut Mall, DK Summit, Wario's Gold Mine. *Nut Cup - Daisy Circuit, Koopa Cape, Maple Treeway, Grumble Volcano. *Rod Cup - Dry Dry Ruins, Moonview Highway, Bowser Castle, Rainbow Road. Battle Courses *Yoshi's Island *Wario's Castle *Banana Mill *Delfino Bay *Koopaling Tower *Luigi's Mansion Story Mode: The Dark Times This game is the first of Mario Kart Games that has a story mode. This one involves the gang trying to beat Dimentio and his army. Party Luigi Circuit Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Wario, Waluigi, and Yoshi are racing on Luigi Circuit, Peach and Daisy are cheering them on, then a dark cloak shrouds over the track, and Dimentio appears, he trys to interfere with the race, he then sends out Shadow Mario to fight them. They battle, and eventually, Shadow Mario absorbs exhaust, and becomes even stronger, knocking 5 of them out of the way intil only Yoshi is left, Yoshi has to beat Shadow Mario with Peach and Daisy, Shadow Mario, just before he is beaten, grabs Peach and throws her away, Daisy then throws a rock, revealing that Bowser Jr. was under mind control, Bowser Jr. is freed from Dimentio's control. Yoshi, Daisy, and Bowser Jr. join. DK Jungle Donkey Kong is in the jungle,counting his bananas when Diddy Kong walks up and says that Funky and Dixie need help moving the bananas, while the four are moving them, Fawful, now an underling of Dimentio, appears and attacks them, Funky and Donkey send Diddy and Dixie to safety, they beat Fawful, but Fawfu swoops down and grabs Donkey Kong. Funky keeps on exploring and finds Wiggler, who is buried in Bananas, they go off to find their friends. Funky and Wiggler are unlocked after this. They join. Slippery Snowbank Mario is flying through the air and lands in the snow. He pops his head out of the snow and it reveals that Paratroopa and Petey Piranha helped pull him out of the snow. They venture through the snow and find a woozy Diddy Kong, they wake him up, but soon Grodus appears and turns Petey into a seed, takes it and runs to the summit. The three make it to the summit, and battle Grodus, but it is revealed that he abandoned the seed. Mario, Paratroopa, and Diddy Kong join. Delfino Island Pianta and Noki are racing when Wario and Bowser appear in the middle of the track, they both try to punch the other two, but Pianta catches the fist. Bowser explains Dimentio and the four agree to temporarily team up. They keep on exploring intil Blooper squirts Wario with ink and He tumbles into the ocean, Blooper saves him and he agrees to help. Pianta, Noki, and Blooper are unlocked after this. Them, Bowser and Wario join. Bowser Castle The Koopalings are becoming impatient for their father to come home, so they go out to look for him leaving Lemmy, Larry, and Jackson at the castle, Donkey Kong then crashes through the roof and warns the Koopalings of Dimentio. Then Fawful swoops down and hops into Malletoid. The four fight him, Fawful finally is truly beaten, and Peach falls out from the remains. Larry, Lemmy, and Jackson are unlocked after this. Them, DK, and Peach join. Luigi Circuit (again) Luigi is revealed to have not blown away, but clung on the side of the road. He looks for any signs of life, suddenely, Fly Guy appears with a sobbing Baby Waluigi. Luigi asks them if they will join and they say yes. The three discover a large stone encased, being guarded by a Koopatrol. They fight him, but he joins because he was guarding the stone so Dimentio couldn't get it. Fly Guy, Koopatrol, and Baby Waluigi are unlocked after this. Them and Luigi join. Desert Caves The other 5 koopalings (Ludwig, Roy, Iggy, Wendy, Morton.) are venturing through the desert when a robot swoops down and grabs Roy, Wendy, Ludwig, and Iggy. Morton tries to fight it, then Petey Piranha, apparently regressed, appears and helps beat the savage thing. But Wendy, Ludwig, and Iggy and dragged under by quicksand. Roy and Morton are unlocked after this. Them and Petey join. DK Jungle (Again) Funky and Wiggler and wondering around when Paratroopa, Diddy Kong, and Mario appear. They team up when they find Toad, saying that Goomboss and Big-Bob-omb have taken over his mall. Toad then joins, they make their way to a large bridge, but a giant robot controlled by Hammer Bro. After they beat it, it is revealed that Hammer Bro. was mind controlled. They start their way to Toad Mall. Hammer Bro. is unlocked after this. He and Toad join. Toad Mall The gang from before soon show up at Toad Mall, King Boo is revealed to be hiding from the other two. So he joins. They venture further into the mall to find Toadette, cowering. Goomba and Paragoomba attack them. But the duo are beaten and they join. As they venture deeper, Luigi and his team appear, and they all team up. They soon find Goomboss and Big Bob-omb and the top, and they both fight them. It is revealed that Iggy, Wendy and Ludwig are there as well, they soon all team up. Goomboss, Big Bob-omb, Goomba, Paragoomba, Iggy, Ludwig and Wendy are unlocked after this. Them, Toadette and King Boo join. Koopa Kitchen Koopa Troopa is fixing some stew when Dixie Kong falls through the ceiling and tells him about Dimentio, suddenely, the babies march in and complain about their orders not being ready, Koopa then tries to serve all the hungry babies, but Dixie serves them up with a huge banana split. They clap and agree to help. A Bob-omb Buddy also agrees to help when finding out the dire situation. They venture further into the resteruant and find Dry Bowser and Dry Bones outside, they agree to help as well after a short race. They soon head out of the Resteraunt and venture on. Baby Peach, Bob-omb Buddy, Baby Daisy, Dixie Kong, Baby Wario, Dry Bones and Dry Bowser are unlocked after this. Them, Koopa, and the Baby Mario Bros. join. Resort Island Bowser's group arrives at Resort Island, they soon see Bob-ulk chasing a Shy Guy. The Bob-ulk is stopped and is revealed that he just was asking for his wallet back from the Shy Guy. They soon all team up and soon they find Gooper Blooper, he then is mind controlled and battles the gang. When he is defeated, Lubba and Rosalina arrive from the clouds, and agree to stop Dimentio. Bob-ulk, Shy Guy, Rosalina and Lubba are unlocked after this. They join. Yoshi Circuit Yoshi's Group arrives at Yoshi Circuit, to find Lakitu and Spiny racing, Dimentio stops the race and summons Giga Lakitu, who grows gigantic and grabs the two frightened racers. He is battled and beaten. Lakitu and Spiny join the party in thanks. They venture further and discover a maze and wait outside. Lakitu and Spiny are unlocked after this. They join. Birdo Salon Birdo is sitting quietly in her salon when DK's group walks in, they explain to Birdo about Dimentio, and she agrees to help. They advance on when Dimentio is on a hovercraft, they race him, but they stop at the maze. Birdo joins. DImentio's Maze of Mystery The gang arrive at the maze, and Dimentio turns all of them into statues and scatters them except Mario, who goes off to find them. He soon gathers them all up, Dimentio soon powers up, and destroys Mario's kart. The others realize what they have to do and give Mario their kart parts, and he makes the Ultimate Car. He uses this to trump Dimentio. Story Mode is cleared, and the gang all race back to Peach's Castle for a party. Items *Banana - If character is driven over, they slip. *Bob-omb - Explodes upon contact. *Bullet Bill - Speeds character ahead. *Circus Ball - Elevates the character above items. *Coin - Collectable to pay for stuff. *Delfino Shell - Hits 3 karts before disenegrating. *Fake Item Box - When it hits a character, it explodes. *Golden Mushroom - Allows Characters to speed ahead for 15 seconds. *Green Shell - Bounces around the course. *Kongo Barrel - Replaces POW Block. *Mega Mushroom - Turns character big. *Mushroom - Gives character a speed boost. *Poison Mushroom - Turns Character small. *Poison Guitar - Anyone hit by the notes turns small. *Red Shell - It homes in a kart. *Spiny Shell - Falls on other karts causing an explosion. *Star - Turns character invincible. *Thunderbolt - Turns everyone small. Downloadable *Bowser Shell - The same as the Delfino Shell, but bigger. *Pink Boo - Steals other's item. *Scepter - Casts a homing spell. Karts and Bikes Light *Baby Booster (Kart) *Tiny Kart (Kart) *Pacifermobile (Kart) *Cloud-on-wheels (Kart) *Red Pheonix (Bike) *Dorrie Dasher (Bike) *Z-Zoomer (Bike) *Stork Rider (Bike) Medium *Middle Kart (Kart) *Poltergust Power (Kart) *Dolphin Zephyr (Kart) *Shellshocker (Kart) *Mario Bike (Bike) *Daisy Cruiser (Bike) *Chain Chomp Chariot (Bike) *Ball Bike (Bike) Heavy *Heavy Kart (Kart) *Koopa Klown Kart (Kart) *Bongo Zoomer (Kart) *Silver Bullet (Kart) *Wario Bike (Bike) *Kong Kruiser (Bike) *Greenhouse Bike (Bike) *Ludwig-Racer (Bike) Missions Level 1 *Get the Coins! - Collect 15 Coins while racing on Luigi Circuit with Mario. *Defeat the Enemies! - Help Wario defeat all 5 Little Mousers in Koopaling Tower! *Race Backwards! - Get from one line to another backwards with DK in DK Jungle! *Defeat the Challenge! - Waluigi has to beat Luigi in a race on Resort Island. *BOSS: Shadow Mario - Beat Shadow Mario to the Finish Line at Mario Circuit with Toad. Level 2 *Get The Coins! - Help Paratroopa get all the coins in Koopa Kitchen! *Defeat the Enemies! - Daisy has to defeat all the Snifits on Daisy Circuit. *Race Backwards! - Help Bowser Jr. race backwards through Delfino Island. *Defeat The Challenge! - Help Bowser Beat Petey Piranha in a race on Toad Mall. *BOSS: Fawful - Beat Fawful in a race on Yoshi Circuit with Yoshi! Level 3 *Get The Coins! - Help Baby Luigi get all the coins in Desert Plains. *Defeat the Enemies! - Help King Boo defeat all the Buzzy Beetles in Banana Mill. *Race Backwards! - Help Toadette race backwards on Toad Mall. *Defeat the Challenge! - Help Donkey Kong defeat Diddy Kong on DK Jungle. *BOSS: Grodus - Help Mario beat Grodus in a race on Slippery Snowbank. Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Category:Racing Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario Games